headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
T-1000 Terminator
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | designation = | image = | aliases = Bad Cop Wayne's World (1992) | continuity = Terminator | category = | type = | series = Series 1000 Terminator | model = T-1000 | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = Destroyed | born = | died = 1995 | 1st appearance = Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) | final appearance = | actor = Robert Patrick Leslie Hamilton }} The T-1000 is a fictional model of robot featured in the Terminator multimedia franchise. The full classification for this model is Cyberdyne Systems Series 1000 Terminator, or simply Series 1000 Terminator. It is most easily recognized as the fluid-metal style Terminator as first seen in the film Terminator 2: Judgment Day where it was portrayed by actor Robert Patrick. The T-1000, as well as its successor, the T-1001 Terminator, were also seen in the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Description The T-1000 Terminator is a robotic Terminator series produced by Skynet in 2029. Unlike previous Infiltrator models that used rubber skin or living tissue over a metallic endoskeleton, the T-1000 is entirely made of a liquid metal called "mimetic polyalloy", meaning it can deform and take any shape it touches of the approximate size. It can also alter its coloring and voice, making it an extremely effective infiltration unit, virtually unrecognizable to the untrained eye. History One such model was sent back in time to the year 1995 to assassinate John Connor in order to prevent him from becoming a rebellion leader in the future, which would ultimately lead to the defeat of Skynet. To counter this initiative, the rebellion sent a reprorgramed Model 101 Terminator (similar in form and function to the T-800 model) back in time to protect Connor. After an exhaustive search and prolonged battle against John Connor, the 101 and his mother, Sarah Connor, the T-1000 was destroyed when Sarah Connor fired a grenade launcher at it, which first made it lose its cohesion, and then toppled it into a vat of molten metal, where its components melted into the existing steel. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Shortly thereafter, a being that closely resembled the T-1000, dressed in a policeman's uniform, approached two young partiers named Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. He held up a photograph and asked, "Have you seen this boy?" The partiers must have recognized for they both screamed in terror and vacated the area as quickly as possible. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Robert Patrick's voice was used in the 1991 video game, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, which was based on the film. * As referenced above, actor Robert Patrick paid homage to the T-1000 character in the 1992 comedy film Wayne's World, in which he approaches the main characters, Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar, holds up a picture of a young male and asks, "Have you seen this boy?" Recognizing the police officer as the Terminator, Wayne and Garth began screaming in terror. In the film, Robert Patrick's character is credited as "Bad Cop". See also External Links * * T-1000 Terminator at Wikipedia * T-1000 Terminator at the Villains Wiki * T-1000 Terminator at the Terminator Wiki * References ---- Category:Terminator 2: Judgment Day/Characters Category:1995/Robot deactivations Category:Shape-shifters